Highway Love
by FicThisGifAnonContest
Summary: Distance never mixed with love, but Edward and Bella are making it work. The only witnesses to their love are different cities and busy roads. This is Highway Love. ExB


Gif #: 26

Title: Highway Love

Word count (not including author's notes/header): 3,694

Pairing: Bella & Edward

Rating: M

Summary: Distance never mixed with love, but Edward and Bella are making it work. The only witnesses to their love are different cities and busy roads. This is Highway Love.

Warnings (if necessary): None.

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. **

**Enjoy.**

**Highway Love**

"Your assignment for this week is to write an essay about…" Our English teacher rattles off our homework for the day. I don't pay attention. I'm too busy looking out the window, trying to picture another life. I allow my mind to play with the green and the blue outside, letting my imagination run wild.

School is boring when you know there's so much more to life than this. It is especially penetratingly annoying when you know you could be traveling around the world, seeing interesting places, meeting different people, making history, instead of learning about it.

I've been watching the clock on the wall every five minutes, just waiting, anticipating, for this school day to be over. It's finally Friday. And like every other normal teenager, I can't wait for my weekend to begin.

"Well, class, it looks like we're out of time. See you next week." The teacher concludes as the bell rings and the commotion starts. Students run crazily out of the classroom and to the parking lot. Nobody wants to spend any more time than necessary being here – including me.

I understand them. I'm running too.

My classmates shout their goodbyes and their promises to call me, as I run to my truck. I don't slow down enough to indulge them, but I'm grateful for their attention. I know we won't be seeing or talking to each other until Monday. I don't tell them that, though.

I get to my truck and fumble with my keys. I'm so excited that every inch of my body is vibrating. I can't steady the beat of my heart. When my keys fall to the floor for the third time, I try to calm down a bit. Just when I believe I'm composed, I start thinking of all the beautiful things that are ahead of me and I get crazy all over again.

After a few deep breaths, I manage to open my door and climb behind the wheel. I throw my backpack on the passenger seat and turn on the engine. The grumble of the engine gives me a rush of excitement for what is to come. I let my windows down and enjoy the little air caressing me, and the sun kissing my skin.

I daydream about riding a motorcycle, or being on a jet ski at the beach, trying all the while to pay attention to the road. When I get to a red light, I breathe a sigh of relief. This means more time to lose myself in my thoughts. Just when I'm jumping off a cliff in my mind, my cell phone vibrates. I search for it hastily.

_**Are you on your way baby girl? **_

His text reads and my heart soars. This right here is the reason for my excitement. He's responsible for my mind being in other places when I should try to concentrate. Because of him, I know there's more to life than Forks, and high school, and small towns.

_**Almost there.**_

I type quickly before the light turns green. I press down on the pedal, and drive faster than before. I'm starting to shake again. I can't wait to be with him.

Having a boyfriend at college, miles away from you, is not an easy task. It's hard. Especially when you know he's experiencing all these new things and you're stuck in a green, rainy town. When he left the first time, I was sure that would be the last time I was going to see him; I couldn't shake the feeling.

I convinced myself that our relationship wasn't strong enough to survive the distance. I thought I wasn't interesting or pretty enough to keep him coming back to me. I mean, who would've thought that Edward Cullen would be interested in me in the first place? Considering the fact that he was a junior and I was a freshman when we started dating, and that he was the typical bad boy and I was the typical nerd. Even though he never gave me a reason to doubt him, I did anyway.

But he keeps coming back. He always does.

And when he gets here, my world becomes a living dream again. I don't have to spend my time fantasizing about the places I would like to be or the things I would like to see. He makes me live my fantasies and makes my dreams come true. He makes my reality better than what my imagination can come up with.

When I get to his place, I park in my now usual spot. I look around, expecting him to pop out of the tall pine trees. Once I'm sure he's not going to, I get out of the truck. I grab my cell phone and close the door behind me.

I stay put like a moron for a few seconds before I receive a text.

_**Get your ass to the backyard babe. **_

My smile is so big I can feel my face splitting in two. I run to the back of his house as if my life depended on it.

When I get there, he's in the middle of the small forest that is his backyard. He's wearing loose jeans and a dark hoodie. His arms are open and his smile matches mine. It's the only invitation I need before I collide with him.

I jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and burying my face in his neck. I smell his scent - sunshine and freedom, while he kisses the side of my face.

"I missed you so much, my beautiful girl." He whispers in my ear before searching for my lips. When we kiss, it's like all the time spent apart didn't exist. There's nothing wrong with the world in that perfect moment. His lips, soft as feathers, sweep me into another planet. His hands hold me in place, burning my skin in the process.

I hug him tighter.

I kiss him deeper.

I pull his hair.

I let him consume my heart and soul with his kiss.

"Are you ready to go away with me baby?" He asks me between pecks. I just smile and nod at him, kissing him back. He chuckles, nuzzling my neck.

He has no idea how ready I am. Every month, this is what I wait for. Every month, I count the days until his arrival. I live for the moment when we get inside his Ford and drive away from this place.

"Did you clear it all out with your parents?" He asks me as he puts me down.

"Yeah, they think I'll spend the weekend at Jess'." I reply, fixing my clothes.

"Great." He says, kissing the top of my head and playing with my fingers. I smile at him, and our lips collide once more to remind myself he's really here. He gives me a look of adoration, a hard contrast to his tough look.

Nobody gets to see this part of my boy. I'm the one who knows his vulnerable side. I'm the one who gets his soft words and sweet caresses, while the others believe he's just a foul-mouthed rebel.

His tattoos and pierced ears give away the wrong impression. His strong stare and intimidating stance usually scare people off, but he's just this incredible, smart, thoughtful guy, who makes me the happiest girl on earth.

"I'm so glad you're here." I tell him and he hugs me in return.

"Let's go, baby girl. We have places to be." He winks at me before sweeping me off the floor. I squeal and giggle while he carries me to the garage, where his white Ford Mustang is waiting for us.

"Edward, wait!" I yell in between laughs, "I have to get my bag!" I manage to shout when he places me inside the passenger seat. He takes my keys and tells me to wait inside the car while he goes to get my things. I breathe in his strong smell concentrated in this small space. I take off my black converse and make myself comfortable.

I search for his old ray bans in the glove compartment and put them on, smiling big at my reflection on his rearview mirror. He finds me grinning like an idiot because I feel so happy I could die.

"Why are you smiling so big, Princess?" He asks me as soon as he's behind the wheel. He turns on the engine and then faces me with a knowing smirk on his face.

"You, silly…us…life…everything." I ramble incoherently, sighing between words. He takes my hand and nips my fingers, making me giggle. He gives me a last kiss before driving the car out of the garage and into the road.

We drove straight to Port Angeles listening heavy metal songs and laughing at the stupidest things. Edward tickled my toes and played with my hair the entire drive.

When we arrived, we stopped for food and visited small libraries. We took silly pictures with his cell phone and he gave me piggyback rides while we ate ice cream. We soaked up as much sun as we could before making our way back to the Mustang.

"You're not tired of coming here, are you?" Edward asks me, holding my belt loops and kissing my cheek with pink cold lips. I shake my head and rest my body on the trunk of the car.

I should be sick of coming to Port Angeles, since we make a stop here every month, but each time it's better than the last, and each time is treasured inside my heart. Just like all of my moments with Edward.

"You make it good for me every time." I tell him softly, standing on my toes to reach his lips. He hums against my mouth, before moving his kisses to my neck.

"I'll make it even better for you tonight baby." He whispers seductively in my ear before running his nose along the side of my face. We kiss for a while before he says it's too much and decides to stop.

"Let's go before I take you right here, okay?" He says, pecking my lips and tugging my hand. He opens my door and I get comfortable again inside the car. He takes off his hoodie before starting the engine and driving away.

"Do you want me to drive straight to Seattle?" Edward asks me as he messes with the radio. I take the sunglasses off and slide them in my hair.

"Yeah," I answer him distracted. Without his hoodie, his strong arms are now exposed. I stare at the black intricate lines of his tattoos, recognizing a few that he got on one of our trips. "Let's do that." I add, desperate to be in his Seattle house and in his bed.

I am crazy about this boy.

…

I've been in Seattle with Edward about five times now, so the drive is familiar to me. We arrived around eight thirty to his house. The place has been in his family for years, but his parents moved to Forks when Edward's younger sister Alice was born. They didn't sell it, and when Edward turned eighteen, they gave it to him. Even though, he only comes here with me when he brings me to the city, he loves this house very much.

I love it too.

The hardwood floors and light yellow walls give so much warmth to this place. When we're here, I can picture the rest of my life with Edward. Here, in a house like this, with big leather sofas, and a spacious kitchen, I can picture us with kids, and a dog, and a cat…

A big sigh escapes my lips at the thought. I can't wait to be done with high school and have my future a bit closer. I want to go to college and move in with Edward, and travel around the world with him.

I want to live the kind of life that writers are inspired to write about. I want to be a free spirit, a carefree lover, to have big stories to tell to my grandchildren. I can't stay stuck in Forks. Thank God Edward arrived to my world. He's that reckless part of me that I used to shy away from. He's the one who taught me to see the world differently. He's the one encouraging me to be the heroine from my books instead of just reading about it.

I stay facing the big bookshelf in the living room, while Edward gets our bags from the car. I'm once again lost in my thoughts when he places his hand on my waist, moving my hair out of the way and kissing my neck. I rest my weight against him and intertwine our fingers.

He guides our hands through my entire body, stopping in all the right places, before turning me around to kiss me. He takes off my t-shirt and my bra and I take off his wife beater before pushing him to one of the couches.

We take turns exploring each other's body, trying to savor our time together. We spend the night making love and showing our feelings for one another. He proves me again and again, that the reality is far much better than the fantasy.

It's my definition of paradise.

…

The next day, I wake up with my head on top of Edward's chest and his hands in my hair. I examine his more colorful tattoos, including a bloody heart on his left peck. I kiss it good morning, before looking up at his welcoming smile.

"Hello sweetheart." He tells me kissing my forehead. "Did you sleep okay?" He seats us up and places me in his lap. I hug him and nod.

"The best sleep I've had in weeks." I answer him and I press my lips against his neck. He buries his face in my hair and hums.

"Mine too…let's take a shower together and go out to the city." He tells me getting up with me in his arms. He carries me to the bathroom and we before I know it, he's inside me again.

Paradise.

After shower, sex and late breakfast, we went out to explore Seattle. I called my parents to let them know I'm okay, while we drove to the Space Needle. Edward had his hands inside my pants the entire phone conversation. I almost killed him, but it felt too good, so I didn't.

"This is going to be lame after New York, right?" I give him a look that shuts him up. Whenever we can't get enough time on our hands to go to farther away places and have to "settle for Seattle" as he calls it, he does this. He starts beating himself up, thinking I won't be happy. I swear he doesn't know that my favorite part of our trips is being with him, not where we go.

"You ready for the tour, one more time?" He asks me when we get to the Space Needle entrance. I smile and nod, holding his hand tighter. We're not having dinner on the restaurant because we couldn't score reservations on time, but I don't care. Edward has brought me already so it's not a big deal; at least, not for me. I know he would've felt better buying me a nice dinner.

Another thing people don't know about Edward; he's a romantic. His views on perfect dates and gifts include fancy dinners, walks on the beach, roses, et cetera…I'm the one who's constantly reminding him I'm a simple girl who's happy with pizza and movie nights. It's not that I don't enjoy those kinds of details; it's just that sometimes he tries too hard. As if I'm not already his.

We take the tour and make fun of the tourists at Space Needle before deciding to leave. We spent the late afternoon and early night driving around the city and stopping in all the places that looked interesting to either one of us.

We ran into some of Edward's childhood friends in a small café near the beach and left with the promise to hit a party later that night. We're not going though.

"As much as I want you to experience things baby girl, that party is not the place for you to be." He tells me on our way back to the car.

"Why not? Are there any sexy dangerous guys like you?" I ask with a smile, resting my body on the car. He chuckles and eyes me up and down before walking closer to me.

"You have no idea, Princess." He grabs my waist and smells my hair before kissing me. He tugs my bottom lip into his mouth and bites it playfully before kissing beneath my jaw. I wrap my hands around his neck and press myself against him.

The raw, almost animalistic, sound he makes pushes me to tug harder on his hair. He grips the back of my tights, exposed by my jean shorts, and places me on top of the hood. I hug his waist with my legs while he pushes me on my back, searching my lips.

He climbs on top of the hood with me and kisses me everywhere - my lips, my cheeks, my jaw, my neck. I'm burning in the best kind of way. His lips are sinful perfection. I love it. He takes off my hoodie and my tank top, and I take off his grey beater. Our torsos touch skin to skin and goose bumps rise all over me.

His hands roam all over my body, slowly, letting me enjoy every second of it. I bite his neck and grip his hair. I'm aching. I need him so much it's painful. I groan when touches my breasts, because it's kind of what I wanted but it's not enough.

I don't really know where we are right now but I'm not worried. Edward parked in a really secluded place and there's no one to be seen. I could let him have me here. It thrills me. It makes me feel alive. It makes me want to keep on living with Edward by my side.

"Bella," He whispers, thrusting against me, "I want you so much, baby girl, so damn much." He takes my hands and places them above my head, kissing me hard on the lips. I feel him and his need. It matches mine. I don't think the car will support us if he does what he really feels like doing.

"Let's go home, Edward." I breathe in his ear and he thrusts harder. I arch my back and bite my lip to suppress my cry. I ask him to take me home repeatedly but he just keeps on moving. I realize I can't stop him, so I answer back. And we push, grind, and rub until we're a quivering mess on the hood of the Mustang.

We drive straight home after that and make good of our last night.

…

The trip back to Forks is quiet and solemn. There's no fooling around, no silly songs, no attacks of laughter for stupid reasons. It's just his hand in my hand, squeezing tight, and stolen kisses every five minutes. We know today it's the end of our time together for a while again. Finals are coming up so we're not sure when we will see each other. Phone conversations will be short and far in between. It sucks.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try." He tells me all of a sudden when we reach the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I nod, taking a deep breath, trying to keep my tears at bay. I'm not expecting him next month. He's going to be too busy. He takes my hand to his mouth and gives it a lingering kiss that breaks my heart again.

It shatters me.

I don't know what's worse; how little time we spent together or how many times we say goodbye.

It's all too much sometimes.

"This weekend was great." I tell him, giving him a smile, trying to lighten the mood. He sighs.

"Yes, it was." He humors me, giving me a tiny smile. It's not even close to the crooked, dimpled, panty-dropping one he usually gives me.

It kills me.

"I love you." I tell him. He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes and squeezes my hand harder than before. He sighs again, deeper.

"I love you too, baby girl." This time the smile he gives me reaches his eyes. I kiss his cheek in return. "Do you want me to drop you off at Jessica's? You know…to keep up with your alibi." He says after a while. I shake my head.

"I have to pick up my truck...it's still at your place." I answer softly. He gives me a sad look before nodding and turning to take his street.

When we get to his house, I waste no time jumping inside my truck. I know he's going to follow me home so I know our goodbye is not now. I take the longest route back to my house wanting to prolong this weekend. I'm not ready to say goodbye.

I make eye contact with him through my rearview mirror and let myself get lost in his green eyes. He is all that's right with the world. He's my future, my hopes, and my dreams. He believes in me and in everything I am, everything I have to give.

He encourages me to be better, to be louder, to be myself. I love him. I love him so much I want to crawl inside his soul and stay there forever. I love him so much.

His eyes tell me that he knows what I'm thinking. His eyes betray him because I know he's thinking the same.

But then, they turn to shock and fear. I can almost hear him shouting my name, like a plea. His eyes are frantic.

They're the last things I see before I feel the commotion and everything goes black.


End file.
